Carson (Comic Series)
'Carson '(first name unknown) is a character first introduced in Issue 105 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a prominent member of The Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Carson's life before or as the outbreak began, even his first name. However, he does have a brother named Harlan Carson. At some point, he met Negan, who made him leave the Hilltop to be his personal assistant at the Saviors' base.Issue 148: Letter Hacks Post-Apocalypse What Comes After Carson is seen asking Negan about the recent gunfire from Carl Grimes, asking if everything's alright and if they need to worry about it, he is also the one who informs Negan that the iron is ready for Mark's punishment. All Out War - Part One He is later seen in the Sanctuary when Rick's forces have trapped him and the rest of The Saviors inside, by using noise to draw a huge herd to the Sanctuary. He asks Negan if he should set up a meeting, Negan tells him no as there are more "pressing" matters to attend with. All Out War - Part Two Carson is seen along with Negan and Dwight after capturing Eugene Porter. After Negan leaves to have sex with his wives, Carson and Dwight stay behind with Eugene. Dwight explains to Eugene that he is secretly on Rick's side. Carson overhears the conversation, and says as good as his life in the Sanctuary is, he'd much rather be able to see his brother again and live freely. He tells Dwight he will aid him in his rebellion against Negan. A few hours later, he breaks out Eugene and the rest of the hostages, along with Mark and Amber, who say they want to come with him. Whispers To Screams Carson crosses Maggie on the Hilltop, and asks her where his brother Harlan is. She replies by telling him that he might be in the infirmary. Life And Death Carson is seen standing with Maggie and the rest looking at Gregory's dead body. He is later killed by Alpha and his head left on a pike. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carson killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Death Killed By *Alpha and The Whisperers Alpha disguises herself as one of Rick's people and infiltrates the fair grounds. Gradually, she begins luring people off the fairgrounds and decapitating them, then placing their heads on wooden pikes to mark the border between the land belonging to the Whisperers and Rick's communities, with Carson being among them. *Carl Grimes/Andrea/Dante/Lydia (Zombified) Carson's reanimated head is later put down by either Carl, Andrea, Dante, or Lydia. Relationships Harlan Carson Hardly anything is known about Carson's relationship with his brother; though it can be inferred that he cares about him due to the fact that he expressed a desire to defect to the Hilltop with Dwight and Eugene's party to reunite with him. The two are currently living together at the Hilltop. Their exact moment of reuniting is not shown, and their relationship has not been explored in too much detail. Still, however, they presumably share a basic sibling bond with each other. Dwight They were presumed to have a stable relationship. In Issue 122, it's shown that Carson discovered Dwight's plan to revolt against Negan. Despite being one of Negan's trusted men, Carson ultimately joined Dwight's plot and said that there were others who'd be willing to join as well. Negan Carson seems to be Negan's man of trust inside the main base, as he is the one to inform Negan of the various events of the base and the one to organize Negan's Iron punishment. However, it is revealed in Issue 122 that he secretly hates Negan and wants to help Dwight take him down. Eugene Porter "To Be Added" Appearances Trivia *The official Walking Dead site confirmed on February 27th, 2014, on the discussion page for Issue 122, that Carson and Harlan are brothers. *It is revealed in Issue 148 Letter Hacks that the separation between him and Harlan will be explained at some point. It is also briefly mentioned that Negan liked "the younger Carson" more than Harlan, made him come back to the Sanctuary and made him his assistant. References ru:Карсон (комикс) Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Hilltop Colony